Such a headrest is known from public prior use. The headrest comprises a head box with a head contact face supported by support rods on the seat back of a vehicle seat. Each support rod is held with one end in a bearing of the head box and with another end in guides fixed to the seat back. The headrest has a latch that can lock the support rod in at least one vertical position relative to the guide. The latch is formed by at least one notch in the support rod as well as a latch element held on the guide.
In the event of an accident, in particular a rear-end collision, deformation of the seat back of the vehicle seat frequently occur, and the guide rotates relative to the support rod and the latch element moves out of the notch. Thus the latching of the support rod is no longer ensured. Safety regulations require that the latching of the support rod always be ensured even in the event of deformation of the seat back.